La Désolation de Regina
by 0smose
Summary: Alors que Regina et Emma laissent passer les habitants de Storybrooke à travers le portail magique, il est grand temps pour les deux femmes de faire de même pour rejoindre le Monde Enchanté... Mais l'une d'entre elles ne semble pas voir les choses ainsi. SWAN QUEEN !
1. Chapter 1

**LA DESOLATION DE REGINA**

* * *

Elle surplombait la forêt, droite comme un I, bras croisés, regard vide et fixé sur la foule qui se tenait à ses pieds. Quiconque l'aurait observée à cet instant aurait constaté son trouble et son inquiétude. Mais aucun ne se préoccupait de son sort. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'en inquiétait. Ils parlaient, murmuraient, riaient, s'impatientaient. Leurs yeux brillaient de joie, leurs visages se peignaient d'excitation. Etait-elle donc la seule à ressentir ce tiraillement dans le bas de son ventre ? Etait-elle donc la seule à contenir sa peur ? Etait-elle donc seule face à eux ?

« **Vous devriez être en bas, avec Henry.** » une voix trancha l'atmosphère, visiblement bien plus calme que l'ouragan qui la tenaillait.

Regina n'était absolument pas terrorisée par ce qu'elle allait devoir réaliser dans les minutes qui suivraient. Elle n'était pas stressée par la possibilité d'échouer. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait. Elle s'était maintes et maintes fois préparée. Et avec l'aide de la magie – et celle d'Emma, elle ne pourrait pas perdre la face. Son cœur était alourdi par une toute autre chose... la tristesse. Sa rédemption avait sonnée, et pourtant, en ce jour, elle perdrait tout. Sans que personne ne le sache. Sans que personne ne le comprenne. Sans qu'elle-même ne soit totalement consciente de la chose.

« **Il semble heureux de repartir. **» elle constata à voix haute, le cherchant des yeux pour le trouver, tout sourire accompagné de Red.

Emma se figea près du Maire. Il était vrai que l'excitation de leur fils était des plus totales. Il avait hâte de découvrir les terres qu'il avait tant imaginées, tant rêvées. Il avait hâte de revendiquer sa place de prince. Si Regina avait scindé l'esprit de son ancienne rivale à cet instant précis, elle aurait constaté qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur. Emma était aussi effrayée qu'elle, cependant pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle qui s'était jurée orpheline, elle qui avait grandi dans ce monde, qu'y aurait-il de l'autre côté ? Qu'y trouverait-elle, finalement... ?

« **Vous devriez tout de même être avec lui, Regina.** » souligna Emma, bien décidée à lui faire quitter sa solitude.

Mais Regina ne comptait pas se mêler à la population. Peut-être se souviendrait-on de ses actes à Storybrooke, mais elle savait qu'une fois revenus dans leur monde d'origine, tous les douloureux souvenirs de son passé referaient surface. Quelle serait la réaction d'Henry en voyant la Désolation de Regina ? Voilà où résidait la plus grande peur de l'Ancienne Reine, voilà ce qui constituait sa plus grande faiblesse : son fils lui-même.

«** Vous aussi, vous devriez. **» souligna à son tour Regina, elle-même décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

Cette réplique fit légèrement sourire la blonde, elle qui commençait à bien la connaître. Toutes deux fixaient inconsciemment la même personne, leurs pensées se rejoignant sans même qu'elles n'en aient l'idée. Leur symbiose était parfois si parfaite qu'elles ne la soupçonnaient pas.

«** Pourquoi restez-vous à l'écart ? Ce n'est pas votre grand jour ?** » esquiva-t-elle avec aisance, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Regina ne releva même pas. Elle soupira lentement. Plus les minutes avançaient et plus son corps semblait se contracter sous la pression.

« **Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'ils seront indulgents suite à mes actes d'autrefois ?** »

Emma fronça les sourcils tout en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle constata ses sentiments, ses émotions, elle qui les cachait pourtant si bien. Elle n'osa pas avancer.

« **Autrefois signifie passé. Vous avez prouvé plusieurs fois, et à tous, que vous étiez une personne bien. Ils s'en souviendront. **» ces mots résonnèrent dans le crâne de la brune avant que celle-ci ne face définitivement face à la blonde, le visage contracté par une soudaine colère.

« **Une personne... Bien ? N'avez-vous pas vu de vos propres yeux le Monde Enchanté ? Que croyez-vous qu'ils penseront en constatant l'ampleur du mal qui a investi leur monde, leur palais, leurs maisons ?! Que verront-ils si ce n'est la désolation que j'ai moi-même causée ?** » elle s'emporta sauvagement, ses yeux se changeant en deux menaçants fusils.

Emma la fixa un moment, heurtée par la violence de ses mots et de ses regrets si évidents. Elle prit plusieurs secondes à reprendre conscience de sa position, s'apprêtant d'ailleurs à répondre, lorsqu'on la coupa brutalement depuis l'étage inférieur.

« **Maman ! Maman ! C'est l'heure !** » Henry hurlait à tue-tête, heureux, sans même se soucier de la discussion de ses deux mères.

Regina ravala son amertume et son humeur avant de peindre son visage d'un léger sourire, répondant à son fils adoptif :

« **Donne-moi une petite minute et je serai en bas. **» elle lui affirma.

* * *

Regina tendit les bras face à elle, concentrant toute sa force et sa détermination dans ses actes. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut un moment que tous les habitants derrière elle étaient capables de l'entendre. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux. Le flux magique embauma ses nerfs, ses muscles, sa peau. Tout son être se mit à vibrer. Tout ce qu'elle était fut secoué de magie. Puis, celle-ci émergea. L'aura bleuté heurta l'atmosphère, quittant ses doigts pour s'enrouler autour d'une cible invisible. Le mur sembla se matérialiser. A cet instant précis, Regina ouvrit les yeux pour observer son œuvre.

Le passage s'arrondit doucement. Tout le corps de l'Ancienne Reine tremblait sous l'épuisement. Elle faiblissait. Cette magie était si puissante, si incommode, si dure, qu'elle était certaine que le portail se refermerait très bientôt. Elle renforça sa posture avant de gémir discrètement. Son visage se crispa sur-le-coup.

«** Allez-y !** » on cria derrière elle.

Alors, un par un, chaque habitant de Storybrooke s'engouffra dans le passage menant à leur Monde. Un par un, ils atterrirent de l'autre côté. Et à chaque passage, Regina semblait perdre en force, tant physiquement que mentalement. Qui savait ce que les habitants trouvaient derrière le passage ? Qui savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous d'elle à présent ?

Lorsqu'Henry se faufila en courant jusqu'à la barrière, la passant sur-le-champ sans même lancer un regard en arrière, Regina sentit ses forces la quitter. La magie clignotait presque comme une alarme. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis était si brutale qu'elle ne savait comment la gérer, tout semblait à présent lui échapper. A cet instant précis, des dizaines de questions traversaient son esprit. Toutes concernaient une seule et même personne : Henry, son fils, la seule personne qui lui restait. Que pensait-il à présent ? Que voyait-il ?

« **Regina ?** » une voix attira l'attention de son esprit. Elle semblait si lointaine qu'elle crut un moment que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un mirage.

Elle tourna doucement la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Emma découvrit avec stupeur son visage crispé par une certaine douleur. Elle ne sut si celle-ci était physique ou mentale. Mais elle était bel et bien présente.

« **Regina ! **» elle répéta, d'une voix plus stridente que précédemment.

Les yeux de l'Ancienne Reine trouvèrent enfin les siens. Emma fut désarmée, soudainement. Etait-ce réellement des larmes qu'elle voyait ? Aussitôt, ses réflexes la poussèrent à lui saisir le poignet. La magie de Regina devint plus puissante, le sort se renforça sur-le-champ. La force sembla aussi se répandre dans l'âme de la brune avec une vitesse fulgurante, comme une vague. Le lien qui se forma entre les deux femmes fut si intense qu'aucune des personnes restantes n'osa intervenir.

« **Ensemble.** » murmura la blonde, offrant son aide sans même avoir l'avis de Regina.

Le visage de Regina témoigna de sa surprise. Elle ne sut comment interpréter cet autre sentiment de satisfaction en elle, cet étrange sentiment de quiétude, de chaleur... La magie opéra, plus puissante que jamais. Un par un les autres habitants passèrent, disparaissant dans le fléau magique alimenté par les deux femmes. Leur lien semblait si fort, si dur, incassable. Sans se regarder, chacune ressentait l'autre. Comme si leurs sentiments n'étaient qu'un, comme si leurs émotions n'étaient qu'une, comme si leurs corps n'étaient qu'un. Leur magie était leur alliance.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'elles, lorsqu'il fut temps de passer à leur tour, elles se regardèrent d'un commun accord. En silence, Emma laissa sa magie s'éteindre doucement, abaissant les bras petit à petit, quittant l'étreinte magique de la brune. Il ne restait plus que celle de Regina, plus puissante qu'auparavant, comme si la présence de la blonde était encore avérée.

Lorsqu'Emma relâcha enfin le poignet de Regina, lorsque le contact ne fut qu'un souvenir, Regina sentit sa magie faiblir, le vide se fit même présent en elle, comme une bulle qu'on exploserait sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle vit Emma avancer vers le portail d'un pas calme et peu sûr de lui. Une fois de l'autre côté, celle-ci savait qu'elle devrait oublier le monde dans lequel elle avait grandit. Elle ne serait plus Emma, elle serait la Princesse du Royaume Enchanté, elle serait la Fille de Snow White, elle serait la mère d'Henry.

« **Emma ! **» on l'interpella.

Elle se retourna doucement, d'une grâce inouïe. Regina, contrôlant sa magie, semblait au bord des larmes, désespérée. La vision était si incommode que la blonde pensa rebrousser chemin pour lui apporter son aide. Cette femme d'habitude si forte, si sûre d'elle, était si fragile et frêle à cet instant précis. Emma voyait là une femme prête à tomber à genoux face à elle. Elle voyait là une femme qu'elle n'avait eut que peu de fois l'occasion de côtoyer, ou même d'observer. Cette Regina-là était la vraie Regina. Emma était bien loin de le savoir mais elle avait été la seule à la voir ainsi depuis de longues, très longues années.

« **Ne me jugez pas une fois de l'autre côté. **» elle lui demanda d'une voix presque tremblotante.

Emma lui accorda un sourire sincère, tranquille.

« **Vous serez toujours Regina à mes yeux.** » elle lui affirma, sûre d'elle.

Ce fut au tour de la brune de sourire doucement.

« **Allez-y.** »

Aussitôt, donc, Emma fit demi-tour pour entamer son passage vers le Monde Enchanté. Après une grande inspiration, elle avança et disparut aux yeux de Regina. Sur ses joues encore rougies par l'effort, il coula une larme de tristesse. Alors que son cœur était ravagé d'un sentiment de détresse, elle observa quelques secondes encore sa magie avant de baisser les bras. La couleur, la chaleur, la joie disparut avec le passage. Le silence s'abattit sur elle. Elle fixa un long moment le vide, l'emplacement même où tous avaient disparu. Disparus, ils avaient disparus.

« **Adieu Emma.** »

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Un OS avec une deuxième partie qui viendra bientôt bientôt, promis. En attendant... Bonne semaine ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**LA DESOLATION DE REGINA**

* * *

**Partie II**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle passa la barrière et qu'elle foula pour la seconde fois le Monde Enchanté, son coeur battit si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut un moment qu'il sortirait de sa cage thoracique. Elle s'engageait dans une toute nouvelle vie, loin de son monde d'enfance. Elle pensa trouver la joie et les cris. Mais tous les habitants demeuraient là, indifférents de son arrivée, bien plus intéressés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient eu tellement hâte de revoir les paysages qui avaient bercé leurs vies. A présent tous leurs espoirs avaient été réduits à néant. Avant même de rejoindre ses parents et son fils, Emma ne put s'empêcher de suivre leurs regards.

La forêt dense, à droite, semblait impénétrable, noircie par les ombres ténébreuses, installées ici depuis 28 ans. L'idée du dangereux inconnu qui se trouvait là fit frémir la blonde sans même qu'elle ne puisse imaginer ce qu'il s'y trouvait réellement. L'herbe sous ses pieds n'était plus aussi verte qu'autrefois, mais broussailleuse, brunâtre, sèche, la terre presqu'apparente. Les sombres bois recouvraient l'ensemble des montagnes, de l'autre côté du paisible lac. La neige à leurs sommets représentait la seule couleur claire de l'endroit. Le palais – du moins ce fut ce qu'elle en déduisit en constatant l'importance du bâtiment qui surplombait l'étendue d'eau – portait encore toute sa puissance d'antan. Mais les vitres étaient brisées en milliers de morceaux de miroir, les murs de la plus haute tour s'étaient effondrés, lourdement sur le toit principal, plus bas. Les plantes grimpantes étouffaient le tableau.

Emma savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait sans l'avoir vécu. Ce fut certainement pour cela qu'elle ne ressentit qu'une épaisse compassion pour tous les personnages de conte qui faisaient maintenant face à ce spectacle dénué de vie. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à Regina, l'origine même de toute l'histoire. Puis, elle pensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre en sa compagnie. Elle pensa à cette femme meurtrie et pourtant toujours debout, à son parcours si similaire au sien, au fond... C'est à ce moment précis, d'ailleurs, qu'elle se retourna pour observer le portail toujours ouvert. Elle venait de comprendre l'appréhension de l'Ancienne Reine.

Des murmures rauques et des râles brutaux s'élevèrent de la foule en colère. Oui, Emma savait qu'une fois revenue, Regina endurerait une nouvelle épreuve : faire face à son passé. La blonde l'avait pardonnée, de nombreux habitants avaient constaté que la "nouvelle" - ou plutôt l'"ancienne" - Regina était apparue... Mais personne n'était dupe : la violence serait la même en acceptant de revenir au Monde Enchanté pour tout reconstruire. Une nouvelle bataille pour une nouvelle ère. La Sauveuse ne pourrait qu'alléger la chose.

Soudain, elle disparut, elle, la magie, emportant tout avec elle. Regina n'avait pas traversé. Elle était de l'autre côté, loin, au-delà des kilomètres et des limites de ces nouvelles terres. Le coeur d'Emma se serra avant d'éclater dans un rythme infernal. Instinctivement elle fit face au vide, sentant la chaleur embaumer son être sous l'émotion.

« **Non. Non ! Regina ! **» elle murmurait pour elle-même, à la fois paniquée et inquiète, cherchant des yeux le passage disparu.

Mais elle ne le trouva pas, ni ne le sentit. Lorsqu'elle comprit le choix de la brune, sa crainte se mua en tristesse. Regina avait-elle donc finalement baissé les bras ?

« **Regina ! **» elle murmurait encore, comme un mirage forgeant l'espoir, mais pourtant invisible.

Lorsque Charming posa son regard sur sa fille, il se rendit compte de son trouble et, bien évidemment, de l'absence de l'Ancienne Reine à ses côtés. Personne n'aurait su dire s'il ressentait de la satisfaction ou de l'indifférence face à ce dernier constat. Mais en constatant la détresse d'Emma, son cœur se serra. Aussitôt, il attrapa le poignet de sa femme, toujours obnubilée par l'image qu'offrait le palais. Les deux parents semblèrent tout à coup silencieusement affolés et, d'un commun mouvement, se séparèrent de la foule pour rejoindre leur fille. Celle-ci se jeta presque sur eux.

« **Il faut recréer un passage ! **» elle s'exclama directement, sans même leur expliquer la situation – situation qu'ils avaient bien évidemment comprise.

« **Emma, elle a choisi de rester de l'autre côté.** » lui souligna son père d'une voix froide. L'absence de Regina ne semblait pas le déranger, au contraire.

« **Et si sa magie n'avait pas fonctionné ?! **» elle imagina, presque paniquée.

« **Ma chérie, sa place est là-bas. **» Snow lui intima d'une voix plus rassurante, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste à l'écart.

«** Non ! **» Emma cria soudain, sentant son espoir s'envoler, sentant la lourdeur de son désespoir lui tomber sur les épaules. « **Sa place est auprès de moi ! De moi et Henry ! **»

Certains habitants, interpellés par le chahut, se tournèrent vers la scène, surpris. Le garçon, plus étonné que tous les autres, courut sur-le-champ vers sa mère, soudainement aussi désespéré qu'elle.

« **Maman ! Où est Regina ?!** » il questionna, fronçant les sourcils, les yeux embués de larmes.

« **Elle a préféré rester de l'autre côté. **» lui répondit James, visiblement en colère contre l'Ancienne Reine.

La colère s'empara d'Emma. Elle poussa son père par les épaules, s'emportant. Snow eut pour seul réflexe de se poster près de son mari. Henry, lui, resta immobile face à l'action. Ce fut la première fois qu'il constata l'affection qu'elle portait à Regina. Cette affection tant rejetée autrefois, et pourtant si présente dans le cœur des deux femmes...

« **Comment peux-tu dire ça !? Comment peux-tu te comporter comme ça ?! **» elle criait, sentant les larmes venir à ses yeux malgré elle.

« **Ne constates-tu pas quelle désolation elle a laissé derrière elle ?! Regardes autour de toi Emma !** » il s'emporta à son tour, étant retenu par Snow, ne sachant plus où se placer.

« **N'as-tu jamais eu le droit au pardon ?! N'as-tu pas eu le droit de te repentir, un jour ?! Pourquoi Regina n'aurait-elle pas ce droit ? Pourquoi devrait-elle rester en arrière après tout ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers temps ?!** » Emma sentit sa fureur si puissante qu'elle crut la voir émerger d'elle comme un ouragan.

« **Ceci n'effacera jamais son passé ! **» il pointa du doigt le Palais Royal dévasté par le temps.

« **Tu es cruel !** » elle hurla de nouveau. « **Tu es cruel !** » sa voix se fit plus aiguë alors que sa gorge se serrait sous l'émotion.

« **Arrêtez ! Cela suffit ! **» Snow tenta tout à coup, heurtée par le duel qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« **Comment peux-tu le défendre ?! Comment peux-tu défendre cette idée ?!** »

Cette fois, la blonde s'écarta, serrant les dents. D'une main, elle fit reculer son fils. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner vers l'horizon. Elle souleva les deux bras vers l'avant.

« **Non ! **» on cria derrière elle.

« **Elle viendra ! **» elle cria en réponse.

La magie s'empara d'elle, aussi puissante que sa colère et sa détresse, que son espoir et sa force. Elle la laissa embaumer son corps, son âme, son être tout entier. Elle sentit ses bras s'engourdir sous le coup.

« **Vous reviendrez, Regina.** » elle ferma les yeux, une larme s'éclipsa de ses paupières et glissa le long de sa joue. Elle en était sûre, à présent, son attachement pour l'Ancienne Reine n'était pas des plus minces. Elle venait de comprendre que non seulement leur fils les liait, mais aussi la magie, et le destin. Elles avaient toujours été destinées à se rencontrer, à se combattre, à se détruire, peut-être. Mais n'avaient-elles pas finalement changé leur propre futur ? N'avaient-elles pas été les plus fortes ? Ne s'étaient-elles pas alliées ?

En rouvrant les yeux, alors que le passage commençait à se forger, Emma sentit en elle une satisfaction des plus certaines. L'image de Regina lui traversa l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle savait simplement que sa vie était reliée à la sienne. Leur lien était si fort, si puissant, personne ne pouvait oser prétendre le contraire. Cette chaleur, ce sentiment étrange qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque leurs magies avaient été impliquées ensemble dans la même tâche... Cette union invisible, cet échange silencieux, n'était-ce donc pas là un signe ? Avait-elle été la seule à le constater ?

«** Regina. **» elle murmura, fermant de nouveau les yeux, la prononciation de ce prénom la fit frissonner. Le pouvoir de cette femme était si immense...

Le portail se matérialisa, enfin, immense et puissant. Soudain, deux bras entourèrent le corps de la blonde, l'obligeant à baisser les bras et la déconcentrant dans sa magie. Aussitôt ses yeux s'ouvrirent, constatant que le portail se faisait plus faible, clignotant, sur le point de disparaître. James, à son oreille, lui murmura :

« **Stop, Emma, si elle revient, elle devra faire face aux conséquences de tes actes. **»

Elle tenta de se débattre, alors qu'Henry venait à son aide en essayant de secouer le Roi. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne la lâcha pas. En voyant le portail doucement se refermer, Emma hurla. Toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait coulèrent une à une sur son visage. Sa rage et sa peine ne faisaient qu'une. Son désespoir et son angoisse fusionnaient. Elle serra les dents, grimaça, hurla de nouveau.

« **Regina !** »

La magie, de nouveau, s'empara de son corps. Plus puissante que jamais, plus forte que sa propre entité, elle implosa. Autour d'elle se répandit un champ de force qui fit voltiger en arrière tous les habitants. James se retrouva bien loin derrière elle. L'aura bleuté disparut presqu'aussitôt. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, son corps affaiblit par l'effort qu'elle venait de réaliser. Elle avait échoué...

« **Regina...** » elle murmura imperceptiblement, laissant sa tête tomber dans ses bras.

« **Vous avez hurlé mon prénom... **»

Elle releva la tête, doucement. Et ses yeux la découvrirent. Regina. Elle était là. Son visage tordu par l'étonnement et la peine. En plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde, une larme coula sur ses douces joues. Le silence qui suivit fut le plus beau qu'il fut donné d'entendre. Pas pour tous les habitants, se relevant tant bien que mal, mais pour les deux femmes, qui partageaient quelque chose d'unique...

Elle s'agenouilla près de la blonde, l'aidant à s'asseoir à genoux en face d'elle, observant son visage détendu. Emma l'observait avec un sourire tendre et bienveillant.

« **Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ?** » demanda la belle brune d'une voix que seules elles pouvaient entendre.

Emma posa sa main sur la joue de Regina, la faisant sursauter. Mais elle ne fuit pas. Elle resta ainsi, constatant que ce geste était des plus purs et des plus chaleureux qu'il soit.

« **Vous êtes là...** » elle murmura plus pour elle-même.

Regina lui accorda un sourire et prit la main de la blonde, restant plaquées contre sa joue. Elle la serra doucement.

« **Je le suis. **» elle lui répondit, l'assurant de sa présence.

Doucement Emma s'approcha de son visage, cherchant quelque chose dans son regard. Elle fut soudain si proche que tout autour d'elles n'étaient plus qu'un vague mirage, une illusion silencieuse.

« **Je ne pouvais imaginer un monde où vous n'existiez pas. **» elle lui intima, se pinçant les lèvres en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Regina resserra de nouveau sa main dans la sienne et posa une main sur son genou, se rapprochant de nouveau. Leurs deux êtres semblaient en pleine symbiose, une fusion enfin visible, enfin déchiffrable, enfin avérée.

«** Je ne serai jamais loin de vous... **» elle lui susurra.

Puis, Emma ferma les yeux. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue.

« **Il vous suffira de murmurer mon nom et je serai auprès de vous.** » elle continua doucement en sentant ses émotions charger l'atmosphère d'une tristesse sans nom.

Le regard de Regina se dirigea ensuite vers leur fils, à quelques mètres de là, le visage impassible. Il se mit tout à coup à sourire, sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle serra la main d'Emma dans la sienne, puis la relâcha.

« **Regina... **» elle rouvrit doucement les yeux.

Mais le nuage violet se répandait déjà dans le vent, emportant Regina avec lui.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous aura plu ! Cette fin reste assez "dramatique", bien que Regina fasse sa promesse de revenir. Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite un jour, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas. Nous verrons ! _

_Pour le moment, je me consacre à mon nouvel OS... "**Des Murmures dans l'Obscurité**", OS cette fois basé sur le monde de Tolkien, plus précisément dans Le Hobbit, livre et films que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Je m'essaye à un nouveau ship assez... Farfelu, mais que je trouve assez sympa. Un vrai défi ! Si cela vous intéresse, je serai ravie de vous y retrouver !_

_Bonnes fêtes et bonnes vacances à tout le monde. _

* * *

_Osmose_


End file.
